Drago Rises
by Dragon Killez
Summary: On a cold day on a planet named "Gale" two young infants we're born, the mother of the infants passed away after giving birth to them their father was proud about being a father of two beautiful children but mournful of his wife's passing, after 19 years the two children have grown up to be great warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drago was twirling his training staff waiting for his sister to engage him in combat Darash started sprinting towards Drago, she sliced horizontally with her training staff Drago with perfect precision deflected her staff and kicked Darash in the side, she stumbled and went into a defensive position Drago then ran at her Darash was ready for she could tell he was going to go for her legs unexpectedly Drago didn't go for her legs Darash panicked and started backing away but that left her venerable and Drago with a swift swing of his staff he struck her side and she went down, Drago could hear from his downed sister "I yield" Drago smirked and helped her up "your a good defender but what if you need to go offend?" Drago asked Darash didn't say anything for a bit then finally said "a good defence is a good offence" Drago laughed then he patted his sister on the back, as they we're putting their training staffs their father walked in on them "How was training?" He asked Drago and Darash bowed and said "it was good father" their father smirked and walked out "I sense that dad is very powerful" Drago said under his breath Darash just ignored him out of nowhere Darash said "my dream is to become an apprentice" Drago looked at her and smiled "I thought your dream was to keep milking Bantha's for the rest of your life" Darash kicked him in the shin and said "shut up Rancor breath" Drago laughed "H-Hey my breath isn't that bad" he breathed in his hand and almost collapsed Darash snickered "ok I guess it's that bad" Drago admitted Darash almost collapsed to the ground she was laughing so hard then all of the sudden a protocol droid walked in and announced "Your father wishes to see the both of you in his throne room" Drago nodded and said "tell him well be there in a bit" the protocol droid walked out, Darash looked at Drago and laughed a bit "we should call him Dr. Smartass" Drago bursted out laughing and got into his white robe and Darash got into her tan robe and they both walked to their fathers throne room.

As they saw the doors to the throne room they also saw two guards standing guard wearing white armour and a staff with orange blades Drago walked up to one of them and said "our father wishes to see us" the guard looked at him and replied "As you wish Dodo" Drago looked unamused "is that all you got Termash" Termash laughed as he opened the doors, as they stepped in they could feel a strong being that was not their father Drago and Darash Knelt and both simultaneously said "You have summoned us father?" The throne was occupied by a hooded figure and he stood up and reached for an object in his robe Drago knew this was trouble he extended his hand and one of the guards staffs went flying into his open hand and be activated it and was ready to attack the man lowered his hood and it showed a man in his mid 40's he activated his lightsaber it had a dark purple blade, the man lunged at Drago he quickly moved and struck the man in the back of his knee he collapsed and tossed Drago a lightsaber hilt at the bottom of the hilt was some sort of creatures tooth he activated it and a crimson blade started materializing and he started fighting the unknown assailant then all of the sudden a loud crashing noise echoed thru the halls of the throne room both Drago and the unknown man looked at the throne and there sat Drago and Darash's father all three of them knelt their father said in an entertained tone "incredible son just incredible" Drago quickly got up and put the lightsaber to the unknown mans throat he barely even moved "is that a way to treat a guest my son?" Asked his father Drago looked at his father in confusion "My apologies Revan, my son can be persistent at sometimes" Their father apologized "it's fine, he's just learning on who he is" Revan explained as he disabled his lightsaber Drago was confused but then knelt in front of Revan "my apologize Lord Revan, I did not realize who you we're" Drago said with a tone of mercy, Revan put a hand on his shoulder and said "I respect your loyalty and Honour as a warrior" Drago nodded and handed Revan the lightsaber he tossed at him "keep it young one you earned it, if we kept fighting you would have won with strategy" Drago could sense the lie in his words and said "Uh Lord Revan I know your lying" Revan smirked and nodded at Drago's father and said "they are ready Drogun" Drogun nodded and looked at Darash and Drago and said "you will leave with Revan and be train as Jedi and Sith both of you will learn to use the light and dark side of the force" Darash looked at Revan and bowed he looked impressed at Darash "Drago still needs training his ambition will get him killed" Revan suggested "Hey, my amboocer won't get me killed" Drago exclaimed Revan looked at him and Drago reminded him of his own son as Revan smiled he finally said "let's get to the Ebon Hawk".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first story so no hate comments please, i may have typed things wrong


	2. Chapter 2

As they we're in the space port they noticed a man walking up to Revan "Canderous!" Revan exclaimed embracing the tall man in a friendly hug "how have you been my friend" Revan asked Canderous replied in a joking tone "better since the last time I saw you" both of them laughed. Drago looked at Darash confused "uhhhhh who's this?" He asked Revan, He turned around and looked at Drago and said "this is my good friend Candorous, he helped me a long time ago" Drago was still confused then Darash greeted him with a friendly hug, Candorous awkwardly hugged back Revan put his hand on his shoulder and said "these are my new Apprentices Drago and Darash" Canderous bowed Drago and Darash bowed back respectfully "Where are we off to master?"Drago asked, Revan looked at Drago and said "To introduce you to my master ofcourse" Drago looked at Darash then looked at Revan and said "Who's your master?" Revan looked at the both of them as they were boarding the Ebon Hawk and said "You will find out soon enough.

They entered the system space of Nathema, Drago and Darash felt almost weak after entering the planets atmosphere "I...I can't feel the force master" Darash said weakly "Revan looked at both of them and said "this entire planet has no life force except one living being, my master", Drago noticed an unusual shape on the radar "were here" Revan said quietly as they landed infront of the structure.

Revan packed up a ruck sack of supplies then openned the door leading out of the Ebon Hawk unto the lifeless world Drago and Darash followed behind not knowing who or what they were meeting up with, a loud chirp came from the Ebon Hawk "No T3 stay on the ship we might need to take off again" Revan explained Drago and Darash were sitting on a collapsed wall when something hit Drago in the side of the head he fell off the wall and just layed there then he finally said "ow..." Darash giggled at Drago as he struggled to get up "what the...what hit me?" Drago wondered he looked at the ground and saw a yellow object on the ground as he reached to grab the object it started glowing brightly then started rising then it unexpecdedly went straight for Drago's lightsaber, it got lodged in the crystal chamber and it grew inside his lighsaber Drago was surprised after the glowing stopped Darash was hiding behind the wall quivering Drago activated his lightsaber and a bright yellow blade started materializing and Darash looked at him with complete disbelief and said "HEY! where's my crystal?" Drago started laughing "your not the one that got hit with it" Darash giggled "True" Revan came around the ship and saw Drago with his lightsaber activated "You found a crystal?" Drago nodded "Did it glow?" Drago looked at Revan confused "Yeah..." he finally said Revan smiled and looked at Darash and said "did you find your crystal?" Darash looked at him with a death stare and said under her breath in Mandalorian "Di'kutla Jag" Revan smirked and replied back in her native tounge "Nuh'la Verd" Drago snickered Darash snapped at Drago "Shut up Rancor breath" Drago looked at Darash and explaimed "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the rocks around Drago started rising and his eyes went red Darash ran up to Drago and hugged him saying "Sorry Ori'vod" Drago started calming down "Thank you for calming me down Vod" Drago said as he hugged back Revan walked up to them and said we have a long walk ahead of us.

Three hours have passed and Revan and Drago were walking up a rubble pile Darash was at the bottom of it yelling "ARE WE THERE YET!" Drago stopped and was taking a break and finally said "For the 111Th time I DO NOT KNOW" Revan laughed under his breath and noticed it was getting dark "It's getting dark lets find some shelter" Revan said looking around for a place to take shelter then Drago pointed out in the distance and said "there's a ship over there" He started sprinting towards the ship and noticed it was a republic cruiser then he took out his lightsaber and activated it, Revan was behind him with his lightsaber activated as well Darash was hiding behind Revan "Hello?" yelled Drago "Who's there?!" yelled a female voice from the cruiser Drago lunged over the cruiser and was in an attack positon he noticed a young woman and a protocal droid "WAIT?!" the woman yelled Drago knew if an opponent surrenders before the battle they want to understand the situation so Drago waited and asked "Who are you?" the woman replied "My names Shae Vizla i'm a bounty hunter running from the republic" Drago looked at her and smirked "let me guess Mando?" Shae looked at him in surprise "You speak Mando?" Drago laughed "I am Mando" Shae's expresion from surprised to impressed "What planet?" she asked "Gale" Drago answerd, Revan and Darash walked up to Drago and said "Who's this Drago?" he turned around and said "oh hi master, this is Shae Vizla, she's a Mando" Shae bowed in respect, Darash snickered and said "Who's that your new girlfriend?" Drago looked at Shae and said "Possibly" Darash stopped snickering Drago then looked at Shae she was hiding her face he knew she was blushing if anyone saw that she was blushing she would think they saw her as soft and weak Shae finally said "keep dreaming" laughing a bit.

Three hours passed and they were all around a camp fire and telling stories about "Darash and I were walking exploring and ice caves of Gale we encountered a King Wamapa all we had was a blaster pistol and a stick as the kid I was I threw the stick at the Wamapa and it bounced straight off of it fluffy coat of fur then I said to myself "Well Fu..." then the Wamapa grabbed my leg and started swining me around" Darash and Shae were laughing and Revan looked unamused "How old were you again?" Revan asked and Drago replied "Uhmmm...Six" Shae laughed and started moving towards Drago and rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled close to him then out of nowhere a deep toned voice was heard from behind Revan "I remember the same thing happening to Revan except it was a Rancor" Shae and Drago jumped up and looked at where the voice was coming from, there standing behind Revan was a tall man with blood red skin and pure grey eyes "Who are you?!" Drago exclaimed readying his lightsaber "Calm down boy, I am Revan's former master" Drago slowly sat back down and Shae sat back beside him "He is a Sith pureblood Jedi/Sith" Revan explained Darash was to distracted by the huge bon fire they made then she looked up and saw Revan's master and giggled and said "Who's the tall tomato?" the tall man replied saying "I am Darth Kyr'am" Drago looked at him and said "Death?!" Kyr'am said in a serious tone "indeed, i was given that name after the Jedi Civil War" Revan looked at Kyr'am and said "That was an intersting conflict" Drago and Shae were listining intently they were intersted in history Shae reached over and touched Drago's hand and nuzzled up next to him and closed her eyes.


End file.
